Unknown feelings
by HungrySoul56
Summary: Love, you can find it everywhere, but WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND! Jaune has been training for a while progressing little by little, but maybe love can add to this progress...right?


_**AN (should read):**_ **Heyo guys, It's been a while but welcome back to, DRUM ROLL PLEASE!...UNKNOWN FEELINGS….revised. Yeah I kind of went on a god dang long hiatus. I did this because Yang in my opinion fell for Jaune way to fast for a continuing series. I was thinking of putting this story for adoption but decided to keep going for you guys! I won't stop again. Oh, and don't worry though, I will make deadlines for my stories, every other Monday or earlier, and the average word count will be 2.5k - 3k words every chapter! So without further a do let's get on with it!**

 **P.S: I kind of need a beta that will check this story a lot. I know Dwalkern64 was but I don't know how recently he's been on this website. So If you're up for it tell me!**

 _ **Chapter 1 - Our beloved knight**_

 _ **Journal Entry 1.**_

 _Life has been a living hell for me. The people around me say I am going to accomplish great things in my life if I put in the effort, but it's my Dad who says otherwise. I practice and practice, again and again, and I guess you can guess my progress. From 0 to 0, yep no progress at all. Now I'm seeing why my Dad didn't believe in me, because I'm a failure._

Jaune woke up, much to his disliking and it didn't help that it was a Monday. His muscles ached from Pyrrha's roof top training, but don't get him wrong he appreciated the effort and even got good enough to go toe to toe with other hunters/huntresses so that was a major achievement. No, the problem was that every training session was held absurdly late giving Jaune a 4-6 hour sleep. Oh the struggle.

"Good morning guys," Jaune yawned while stretching earning a rather satisfying pop in his joints.

"Well good morning as well Jaune, I hope you had a pleasant sleep,"Pyrrha replied. Ren nodded his head in acknowledgment while Nora just kind of bounced around Ren.

"Yeah I guess you can say that, the training took a real beating out of me but other than that I'm completely fine"

"I'm glad to hear that but it is nearly time for breakfast with Team RWBY you should get prepared," Upon hearing this Jaune pulled out his scroll to look at the time - _7:15._

"Crap I better get ready, don't want to arrive in my PJ's right?" So with that Jaune got into a routine that became second nature to him. First brush teeth, bathe, change, fix bed and repeat the next day. The rest of Team JNPR just waited patiently, well half of team JNPR was patient, Nora looked like she was about to burst out the door the second Jaune said he was ready. In her case she might just do. Then right at that moment Jaune finished.

"Ok guys I'm -,"

"FINALLY, I'M STAR-VING" Nora yelled in a sing song voice sprinting out of the room with Ren in tow.

"Poor Ren, I just don't know how he can handle...that," Jaune said cringing at the thought of switching places with Ren.

"That's a question for another day, but I'm quite famished how about we go after Nora before Ren loses her," Pyrrha replies.

"You're probably right let's go,"Just then the door opened and a floating Nora came through the door surrounded in a purple aura, Ren walked through the doorway and followed.

" I found your teammate racing down the halls, I expect you to manage your **teammate** a little more. I'll leave you to your business now. Oh, and prepare for classes you have an hour left I mind you." said giving them a stern look before leaving.

"Sorry Jauney," Nora says giving her leader the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"Dammit Nora, Ok fine I forgive you lets just get food,"

"Thanks Jauney," Nora replies. Damn Nora, who could say no to that damned puppy dog eyes but he'll get her next time. Maybe. So they all went to lunch, but this time a little more cautious of Nora.

As Team JNPR entered they immediately spotted Team RWBY. The two teams have been almost inseparable from eating together, studying, training , and even some missions. This probably made sense because they all went to initiation and passed, _**together**_. Who knew the first ever Grimm Jaune would've slayed would be a freaking Deathstalker. A those were the good times. The first person to notice JNPR was Ruby Rose. Many people would underestimate her because of her age and height, but oh were they wrong. Ruby was 15 but somehow managed to get into Beacon and be the team leader. Whoever went up to her in a spar was most likely going to lose.

"Hey Jaune, What's up,"

"Nothing much Rubes, you?"

"Just having a healthy breakfast of cookies and milk," Jaune chuckled imagining what would've happened if she kept that up.

"Ruby I don't think that's what you would call a healthy breakfast." Just then Weiss added an appropriate "told you so" after Jaune.

"Hey you leave your food opinions to yourself or do you want me to make fun of your food addiction to dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets." Dang, who knew Ruby could blackmail, this was probably Yang's influence. Dammit Yang you've tainted the only innocent mind we've had!

"Ok fine I'll stop, let's not bring up that point again," Jaune said putting out his hand

"Fine and deal," Ruby replied shaking Jaunes hand.

"Well if you excuse me, my team and I are going to get lunch,"

"Ok," Ruby replied.

 **A few minutes later**

As the two teams ate their breakfast they chatted about the usual things. Grimm slaying, classes, the usual when at Beacon. Also Nora recounted her dreams exaggerating things while Ren corrected her. Everyone still didn't know how her dreams went, maybe they shared the same mind. No, wait there's no way anyone could share a mind with Nora. They would go insane. Just then a load of snickering came from the table CRDL was sitting at. Everyone at the RWBY/JNPR turned to look at them expecting trouble.

 **AN: Can someone please come up for a name for the RWBY/JNPR table. REALLY, THANKS!**

Just then Cardin got up and got shoved by the rest of his team towards the table both RWBY and JNPR were sitting at. Cardin seemed nervous glancing rapidly between his table and them. He tried to hide it behind a sly grin,but his eyes told a whole different story. Cardin took a few more steps towards his target and stopped becoming face to face with lilac eyes. Cardin took one last look towards his team and muttered something that sounded something along the lines of,"Just do it". Cardin stared intently at Yang, mainly her chest. Huh, I wonder why. Then in a blink of an eye he thrusted his hands onto Yang's ample breasts. The whole cafeteria gasped and choked on what they were eating, cleary watching the exchange. Besides Team C(RDL) that is. They were just laughing their asses off, amusement leaking from their faces.

RWBY (minus Yang) got up preparing to welcome Cardin to a world of hurt (Ruby got her scythe getting into castrating position), but before any of them got over to Cardin someone already got there delivering a quick uppercut to Cardin's jaw. That person was Jaune Arc. Yup, he was the one to deliver the first blow. No one even saw him get up yet there he was, defending his friend's honor just like a knight in a fairytale. Cardin stumbled back dazed not expecting a blow so quickly, but Jaune was relentless in is attack delivery few more blows to Cardin's stomach as well as his face. Cardin tried to recover taking sloppy blows that Jaune dodged with ease.

No one in Beacon could have ever imagined Jaune Arc holding himself in battle, and winning in fact. Pyrrha always knew though that jaune had the potential to be at their level with the right training of course. Yang was to stunned to help, probably a mix of being molested as well as seeing Jaune (or Vomit Boy as she would say) fight for her. Throughout the battle Jaune was winning using his agility to his advantage only getting hit few times to which he recovered quickly. Everyone was so engrossed in the match that no one sensed the witch in the room walking towards the battling duo, gradually getting closer with her riding crop in hand. Then right before Cardin could land a strike to Jaune a familiar purple aura surrounded his fist unabling it to move any further.

"What the hell," Cardin yelled struggling to move his fist, but his blood ran cold when he noticed why he couldn't move. Jaune as well shivered expecting the worse.

" and what is going on here." Jaune knew Cardin was going to try to blame him and tried his best to say something but Cardin beat him to it.

"I was minding my own business, but Jaune comes out of nowhere and strikes me." Cardin tried his best to place the blame on Jaune, but Glynda saw past it. Jaune would never strike someone for no reason at all, but it still wasn't right to attack no matter what. He could've went to an adult for help. So she had no other choice, punish them both.

" , I doubt Jaune would have struck you for no reason, whatever it may be. But also you shouldn't have striked at all. I'm sure one of the staff would've gladly helped you and your cause."

Jaune replied with a quick,"yes ma'am" while Cardin just grunted looking away with a scowl, but they both realized that the punishment hasn't been dished out yet.

"And for punishment, detention, separately, I might add. We do not want a repeat of what happened will be the first one to get have detention it will start today," Ms. Goodwitch was going to continue, but Cardin had to open his loud mouth.

"But that's no fucking fair!" Cardin yelled causing him to be shot towards the closest wall holding him in place with just a flick of Goodwitch's wand.

"I believe that language is not to be used when talking to a teacher," Glyda said keeping her hold on him firm," And if you have any problem with this arrangement then you are free to talk to Headmaster Ozpin then," Cardin just shook his head from side to side finally getting released from the aura grip. Jaune could've swore there was a hint of a grin on the sinister teachers face. Beacon's teachers were always unpredictable for example, The narcissistic Port, The hyperactive Oobleck, The unseen Peach, The unforgiving Goodwitch, and let's not forget the dick head known as Ozpin, but in the end they got their jobs done. So who are we to judge.

After the "talk" with Goodwitch both boys turned around, Cardin storming toward his table while Jaune casually walked to his. When Jaune got to his table his friends didn't know what to say. They all had a jumbled mx of emotions, should they be happy Jaune was a great fighter or should they ask if he was okay Ruby decided to do both.

"Jaune are you okay, well maybe you are, but that was amazing! The training with Pyrrha has helped, huh. Well the detention probably sucks, we should release Nora on Cardin too for what he done!"

"Ruby I'm fine just doing what's right, but you should be telling Yang the same thing."

Ruby turned to look at Yang who was staring at the ground, her arms crossed over her chest. Ruby walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yang it wasn't your fault, you should know that."

Yang didn't respond just giving nod of her head to signify that she heard. No one knew what was going on, not even Ruby. Jaune wanted to help,but decided now wasn't the place. Yang probably didn't want anyone to know. Still though he felt horrible leaving Yang in that state. It was like all her energy and emotions were blown away. That's when Weiss spoke up.

" Guy's we're going to be late for class, we can deal with this problem later. And don't get me wrong I care for what happened but I also care about our grades so let's go."

 **A few classes later**

Jaune entered his dorm falling down onto his bed face first. With what happened at breakfast and classes he just didn't have the energy to keep going. Pyrrha sat on hers combing her hair while facing a mirror.

"Hey Pyr is it alright if I skip tonight's practice," Jaune asked placing his arm over his eyes. Pyrrha thought about it for a while until she responded.

"Sure Jaune, but remember I'm only doing this because you showed exceptional progress today from your match with Cardin. Also prepare for a amped up version of training next time.

Jaune rolled his eyes saying a quick thanks while getting up from his bed.

"Where might you be going Jaune." Pyrrha questioned.

"Well I kinda wanted to go for a walk." Jaune stuttered nervously. Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Jaune if you want to check on Yang go. I have plenty to do anyway." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but Jaune was an oblivious idiot.

"Thanks a bunch Pyr. See you later." Jaune said giving a quick hug to Pyrrha causing a blush."Well see you later" and off Jaune went.

Jaune arrived at the door of Team RWBY's and gave a rhythmic knock he always gave because of a movie he watched called "Boiling"

 **AN:What's the opposite of boiling?**

Ruby opened up the door

"Hey Jaune what you need?"

"I was well looking for Yang. She alright?"

"Well she told us she was going out, she brought a jacket so I suppose she went somewhere cold." Jaune thought about where in the school it could be cold enough for a jacket and came to the conclusion that she was at the rooftop.

"I think I have an idea of where she is."

"Glad to help Jaune. Oh, and when you find her tell her to come back to the dorm." Jaune gave a nod and headed to the roof on which he had training.

Jaune finally got to the door to the roof. He took a deep breath not sure about what he was doing and opened it. There he saw Yang sitting at the edge of the roof. She was hugging her legs staring at the city while her hair flowed through the wind. Jaune was mesmerized, a feeling in his stomach made him feel nervous. He had no idea why, but approached.

"Hey Yang, whatcha doing." Yang seemed surprised, almost falling of the roof, but kept her balance.

"Oh hey Jaune wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Yeah sorry for coming unannounced, but I was worried about you." Yang blushed but quickly shook it off.

"Well thank you Jaune for all that you did, but I'm fine,"

Jaune walked over to Yang and sat next to her. "Yang please tell me, I'm a person you can confide in." Yang looked into Jaune's ocean blue eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well Jaune I'm just little traumatized from what happened. When I was younger I got lost in store while walking with my uncle Qrow. I was 7 back then and was naive. A man came up to me and took my hand, he led me to a alley next to the store and….did things. Luckily my uncle found me in the alley alone and cold." Yang said. Once more she hugged her legs burying her face in her legs.

Just then Yang felt an arm around her shoulder, she looked up to Jaune smiling at her.

"Yang I'm sorry to hear that, but you have us now. No need to feel afraid." Yang blushed from the words, but thought of them as nothing more. Yang then leaned her head on Jaune's shoulder.

"Yang what're you doing."Jaune asked nervously.

"I'm tired and sleepy, don't think of this as anything more. Now shut up and let me enjoy the silence." Jaune understood and released the tension in his body. After a moment of silence. Yang fell asleep and Jaune was at peace.

 **AN: And that's a wrap my people. Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to like and sub, wait what this is not a video! Don't forget to follow and favorite and review. Till next Time Bye!**


End file.
